


After School Special

by Faye_Reynolds



Series: Midam Week 2014 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Anal Sex, Catholic School, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I may be going to hell for this, It just happened..., M/M, Midam Week, Role Playing, Sex, Student!Adam, Teacher! Michael, Top!Adam, bottom!Michael, oh yeah, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Reynolds/pseuds/Faye_Reynolds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Midam Day 3! I'm loving this so much!</p><p>Prompt: Prayer (n.) - a solemn request for help or expression of thanks addressed to God or an object of worship.</p><p>So yeah, this kind of wrote itself and I love it. I hope you do too! Enjoy the smutty smut smut. I know I do!</p><p>I'm keeping all my mistakes for myself, you can't have any!</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>~ Faye.</p>
    </blockquote>





	After School Special

**Author's Note:**

> Midam Day 3! I'm loving this so much!
> 
> Prompt: Prayer (n.) - a solemn request for help or expression of thanks addressed to God or an object of worship.
> 
> So yeah, this kind of wrote itself and I love it. I hope you do too! Enjoy the smutty smut smut. I know I do!
> 
> I'm keeping all my mistakes for myself, you can't have any!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~ Faye.

_“Here at Our Lady of the Angels, we pride ourselves on exceptional academics…”_

“Mr. Novak?” Adam sauntered to the desk of the man who had haunted his thoughts and dreams. With the rebel encouragement from Charlie, Ash, Jo, and Pamela, Adam was going after what, or who, he wanted.

“Yes, Adam?”

“I, uh, I was wondering if you offered tutoring after school?”

Michael look over the person who had managed to possess nearly every dirty and impure thought he’d ever had since he saw him. Why was he being tested? He was already at his limit.

“Yes, I do, but you’re getting an A, Adam. Why would you need tutoring?”

Adam smirked and leaned his hip against the side of Michael’s desk, a little too close for Michael’s comfort.

“I just really enjoy this class and I would like to learn _everything_ you have to offer.” Adam used his eyes to slowly caress Michael’s body.

“Sure. Meet me here at three o’clock?” Michael suggested softly and smiled.

“Great,” Adam smiled back, “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

He winked and strolled out of the classroom, knowing Michael was checking out his ass.

Michael watched Adam leave and let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding.

_Why did I do that?_

He noticed the hardness pressing insistently against his jeans.

_Oh, that’s why. You’re going to get fire Michael._

“Yeah, I know.” He said out loud.

_But what a way to go._

* * *

_“…invigorating coursework that challenges your sons and daughters to push themselves into higher learning.”_

At exactly three, a knock sounded on Michael’s door. He took a deep breath and moved to open it.

Adam stood on the other side of the threshold and looked nervous but excited.

_You and me both._

“Adam, please come in.” Michael stepped aside and didn’t miss how Adam brushed against his front as his stepped in.

Michael looked in the hallway, glad to see it was empty, and shut the door.

His heart stuttered when he turned around and saw Adam, sleeves rolled up, tie loosened around his neck, hair mussed up from spending the day running his fingers through it.

“So, I actually have a confession to make.” Adam said carefully.

Michael sat by his side and gestured for Adam to continue.

“I don’t have a clue about what we’re discussing in class.”

Michael laughed and noticed a small blush dust Adam’s cheeks.

“Well, the main point of this section discusses angels in a way that is not often seen in modern Catholicism and Christianity.”

Adam nodded, “I understand that, the part I’m having problems with is the whole angels as soldiers part. Could you help me out?”

Michael smiled fondly at the curiosity and willingness to learn from Adam.

“Sure, let’s start with the archangels…”

* * *

 

_“…friendly and experienced faculty and staff.”_

Two hours later and Michael and Adam were discussing their favorite birthdays.

Bursting with laughter, Michael attempted to finish his story, “…and Gabriel, covered in cake and ice cream, went to attack our mother with the sweets, while Cas and I got our father.”

Adam laughed with him and gently placed a hand on his upper thigh, unaware of his own action, as though it was something he did all the time.

Michael shot up and, only then, noticed the time.

“Shit, Adam, I apologize for keeping you so late.”

_You swore in front of a student, dumbass._

“And for using foul language in your presence.”

Adam looked sad for a moment before he gathered he thing quietly and pushed the chair under the desk.

He stared at Michael for a long time before speaking, “I’m not.”

Michael looked at Adam, confused, “You’re not what?”

“Sorry.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Adam whispered as his slowly invaded Michael’s personal space, backing him up against the edge of the desk. “It’s actually really _fucking_ hot when you swear.”

A small moan escaped Michael at the proximity and husky voice of Adam.

“It really turns me on.” Adam gently placed his hands on Michael’s hips and his lips grazed Michael’s ear, “Everything you do…everything about you turns me on.”

Michael let out a small breath against Adam’s neck and moved his hands to Adam’s shoulder.

_Dangerous. This is so dangerous._

“Yeah?” He whispered back, fearing that anything louder would break this trance.

Adam stepped forward once more, closing the space between them entirely, and lifting Michael’s chin with his finger.

The two looked at one another for a moment.

“Yeah,” the side of Adam’s mouth quirked up and then everything changed.

From the moment Adam’s lips touch his, Michael was gone. Everything he held back for the past year, since he moved here, every fantasy, touch, look, and desire was brought to the forefront with full force. He pulled Adam to him and quickly demanded entrance into the warm, wet mouth, which was readily granted. He mapped the inside of this siren’s mouth, slowly, with his tongue, earning him quiet moans and gasps that only fueled this, now raging, fire inside him.

“Clothes. Off. Now.” Adam demanded, taking away what little control Michael had.

Adam stepped back and watched as Michael slowly pulled off each layer. Sweater, t-shirt, shoes, socks, and jeans.

Adam stood waiting, crossing his arms, silently demanding the last offensive article be removed.

Michael’s face flushed red as he slowly pulled the black boxer briefs down and then kicked them to the side.

Adam let out a small gasp, the only acknowledgement, aside from the sizeable bulge against his slacks, that showed Adam was just as affected as Michael.

Michael didn’t know how long he stood there, under Adam’s gaze, and then he felt a slight brush on fingers on his erection and inhaled sharply.

“How do they expect your students to get any work done? Do you know how many times I’ve sat in class and just wanted to bend you over your desk and fuck you?” Adam asked as his gripped Michael’s dripping cock in a tight fist.

Michael moaned loudly at the assault of Adam’s hands and words.

“N-no,” he gasped out, “how many times?”

“Too many,” Adam growled against his ear, the clothing he still wore set Michael’s nerves alight, “and, I think we should remedy that injustice, don’t you?”

Michael swallowed heavily and looked back up at Adam. He saw lust, desire, and adoration, but most of all, he saw trepidation. Adam was asking permission and who was Michael to say no?

“Yes,” he whispered reverently and pulled Adam to him so he could feel those lips again.

Adam grabbed the backs of Michael’s thighs and hauled him on top the desk. Michael never let go of Adam’s lips.

“Clothes, you’re fucking clothes, Adam.”

Adam moaned at the foul language – which Michael would have to revisit sometime later – and quickly pulled of his clothes.

Skin met skin and both men groaned.

“Fuck. Michael, you’re so beautiful,” Adam ran his hands along every part of Michael’s body.

“You too,” Michael pulled Adam down against him and growled out, “and we’ll have time to compliment each other _after._ Right now, I need you inside me. I need you to _fuck_ me Adam.”

Adam growled back and attack Michael’s body. Adam licked a long stripe from the edge of Michael’s hip to his collarbone and then the edge of his earlobe and bit lightly. He pulled back and took a moment to admire how absolutely destroyed Michael looked before he promptly turned Michael around and shoved him down against the desk, papers and pens flying around haphazardly.

Michael heard a foil packet rip open and almost immediately felt fingers graze across his hole lightly.

“Fucking get on with it Adam.”

“So impatient and such foul language. Perhaps you should pray for forgiveness.”

Michael heard it as a demand, not a suggestion, and moaned at the perfectly blasphemous command.

“Blessed be your purity, may it be blessed forever. For no less than- oh god, _Adam_ ,” Michael paused and moaned at the first breach of a finger.

“Continue.”

“God,” Michael continued breathlessly, “takes delight in such exalted beauty. To you- holy fuck,” another finger entered him all too quickly and began to spread him open. Michael shivered as Adam lightly grazed his prostate.

“I offer on this day my whole heart, life and soul. Look upon me with compassion. Do not leave me, my- _Adam_. _Fuck!_ ”

Adam pulled his fingers out abruptly and Michael whimpered at the loss of sensation. That quickly melted into anticipation as he felt Adam line up his hot hardness against Michael’s wet hole.

“Finish it.” Adam demanded, voice completely wrecked.

“Ame-,” Adam pushed in to the hilt in one powerful thrust, “Adam!”

Adam laughed lightly and bit Michael’s shoulder.

“You’re so fucking tight Michael.”

Michael nodded vigorously, barely able to catch his breath at the sudden feeling of fullness and being complete. Of being stretched too much and not enough, at the same time.

Adam adjusted his stance causing his cock to prod at Michael’s prostate.

Michael moaned loudly, “ _Please._ Adam, please fuck me. Now.”

Michael was so far gone, from the first kiss, that begging was not beneath him.

Adam groaned and pulled back tortuously slow and was nearly completely out before he slammed back in, striking Michael’s prostate with nonstop pressure.

“Jesus Christ, Adam, _more._ ”

Adam murmured a “fuck” against Michael’s neck and couldn’t hold back anymore. He began fucking Michael forcefully and accurately, hitting his prostate nearly every time. Michael drowned in the sensation and graced Adam with a litany of gasp, moans, screams, and pleads of _more, harder, fuck me, and Adam._

“Fuck Michael. Do you even hear yourself?”

Adam sped up his thrusts, losing control in every passing second.

“You feel so good Michael. So good. I want to fill you up. You want me to come inside you? Claim you? Make you _mine_?” Adam growled against his neck.

Michael could only nod, words lost long ago. They were both _so_ close. Adam never let up his relentless, pounding, desk grinding against the tiled floor.

“You’re going to come like this. Come just from me fucking you.”

Michael moaned louder than he ever had before.

“So good, Michael. You feel so fucking good and you’re all mine.” Adam leaned forward again and fastened his teeth back to Michael’s shoulder.

“ _Please_ Adam _._ ” Michael pleaded.

“Tell me.”

“I’m _yours._ ”

Adam thrust in one last time, coming violently hard and striking Michael’s prostate dead on as Michael screamed in pleasure as he came.

* * *

 

“ _…and a wholesome, religious environment for your children to grow up in.”_

Several moments later and both men were collapsed on the cold tile.

“I knew it.”

“Knew what?”

Michael just laughed.

“Knew what Michael?”

“You have a little sacrilegious kink.”

“Shut up,” Adam hit Michael’s shoulder, only making Michael laugh more, and got up to get dressed.

“I didn’t see you complaining,” he grumbled.

“Hey, I wasn’t going to ruin this for us. I…liked it actually. A lot.”

Adam turned around quickly, “Really?”

“Yeah, maybe we could buy that priest costume we saw at the costume store?” Michael suggested with a blushed as he pulled on his sweater.

Adam rushed forward and captured his boyfriend’s lips.

The two got dressed and made their way out of the classroom.

“So, how did you first day of teaching at the college go?” Michael asked as they made their way to the car.

Adam groaned, “It was fine. I got to see you during my lunch break, perks of it being attached, I guess. I have a few troublemakers though. Two freshmen named Harry and Ed.”

“Just tell them you have a knife collection and they’ll behave.”

“Is that wise?” Adam asked with a toothy grin.

“It worked when I told them I had a gun collection.”

Adam laughed and pulled Michael to him again.

“Thank you for that.”

He placed a single kiss against Michael’s lips.

“You’re welcome. It was a great, albeit inappropriate, way to celebrate your first day teaching.”

“Mmm…say it was inappropriate again.”

Michael slapped his hand against Adam’s arm and the two moved to get in the car.

“Hey,” Michael said before they got in, “did you take out the trash this morning?”

Adam looked around guiltily and then just smiled apologetically at Michael.

“Adam!”

“What? I was too preoccupied with everything happening today!”

Michael sighed as they got in the car, “Fine, but if Ender got into the garbage again, I’m not cleaning it up.”

Adam intertwined their fingers as Michael pulled out of the parking lot.

“I love you.” Adam whispered against Michael’s hand as he pulled it to his lips.

“I love you too,” Michael replied with a warm smile, “but I’m still not cleaning it up.”

Adam groaned, “Lord, give me strength.”

Michael laughed, “Amen.”


End file.
